It's Just Skinship
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: "I mean, it's just skinship between two people right? It's not like I'm molesting them or anything." Cassie has been a little bit...open with the girls in the team lately much to their dismay. Who is her next target? Please read and review!


**Before you start reading, just to let you know this is my first Young Justice fanfic. I got this idea from a Tumblr headcanon blog called blanddccomicsheadcanons. Just a warning, the characters are a bit OOC and this is the first fanfic I have written in months are a long hiatus so the writing might be really bad. **

**But oh well. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**It's Just Skinship**

"No way. She really does that?"

"I'm not kidding."

"Striped down and even her underwear? In front of _all the girls_?"

"Yup."

Artemis was never the one who would gossip but lately an 'occurrence' has gone a bit too far and she needed to tell someone about it. Even if it's her (kind of perv) boyfriend, Wally West and the former boy wonder, Nightwing aka Dick Grayson (who Artemis feel is just as pervy).

Lately, a new member to their team, Wonder Girl has been too confident with her body in the girls' locker room. Artemis knew that Cassie Sandsmark was brave but she didn't think she would to that level as to parade around butt naked in front of the girls in the team. Even though part of her childhood she grew up with a teenage sister, Jade has never walked around nude in their apartment or room before.

"What did the other girls think?" Dick asked with a grin.

"I could tell Zantanna, Rocket and BG are a bit surprised at first but I guess they grew to get used to it," she replied.

"I could get used to that," Wally added, about to give Dick a high-five but Artemis stepped in and elbowed him in the guts.

"That's not even the weird part," Artemis said.

"Please tell me she dances around naked too," Wally begged, receiving a smack on the head.

"Close. You know how after every successful missions, she would hug people? She does that naked too in the locker room. And yesterday while I was taking a shower, she opened the shower curtain to ask for some shampoo like it was nothing. I feel so violated," she explained. "I mean, I'm not a prude or anything but that's too much skin for my liking. "

"I guess she's used to that kind of...lifestyle, if you will. Her mom's an archaeologist and she follows her mom a lot traveling the world. Maybe she picked up on some of the cultures," Dick reasoned. "Plus, isn't it a popular saying now that 'Be proud of your body no matter what'."

"I guess you're right. I should just deal with it. But if she ever does a naked dance, I'm saying something."

* * *

"Your skin is so soft and smooth, BG!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Thanks Wonder Girl," Barbara replied, not paying much attention to the warrior that clinging to her from behind while Barbara focused on upgrading her gadgets in the kitchen of the cave.

Both of them weren't alone. M'gann, Robin (Tim), Aqualad and Superboy were in the room as well as they witness Cassie continue touching Batgirl's (in her civvies) skin.

"What do you use to keep your skin so smooth like this? I mean as Batgirl, you always get bruises and scratches right? How come I barely see any on you?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I use this lotion to help smoothen my skin and make-up to hide my bruises, especially from my dad," Barbara explained, eyes still focused on the batarang she was fixing up.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure. It's in my locker. I'll get it later," she replied.

Cassie turned and faced the others in the room with a beaming look, "Guys, come here and feel BG's skin. It's so smooth! I wish I could have skin like hers," she said as she admiringly strokes Barbara's arm and then her face.

"It's ok. We're good here," M'gann responded, turning away and slowly did the others.

What she didn't noticed was Barbara's uncomfortable look as Cassie began to sit behind Barbara, piggy-back style and she started to hug her.

"I love how your body isn't so muscly unlike mine. But Wonder Woman is all, be proud of what you are and all that jazz. One time, I've been to Greece with my mom and I went to a naked beach, this one lady had a really nice body and then-"

_This will not do_, Barbara thought. She needed to work on her gadgets before being called for a next mission and she can't do that while Cassie is on her back, telling her stories and touching her.

Ten minutes later, Artemis, Wally and Dick entered the room. Their gaze falls on Barbara and Cassie at the kitchen. Wally quickly made his way towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Wally smirked.

"BG is just working on her gadgets," Cassie answered for them, oblivious towards the fact that it was not Wally was talking about.

"Cassie was just telling me about her expenditure on a nude beach while she was in Greece," Barbara said with a fake smile that says 'help me'.

"Cassie, maybe you should give Batgirl some space so she can concentrate," Artemis helped.

"Oh, I am so sorry BG. I didn't realize I was bothering you," Cassie apologized. "I got so distracted by your skin that I just want to touch it everywhere."

Wally started to get excited upon hearing that last sentence. Dick is secretly enjoying it as well and stood beside his best friend. Being the keen observer that she is, Barbara shot them a glare.

"You smell nice too," Cassie added and she sniffed Barbara's hair, still staying in position. "And your hair is so smooth! What shampoo are you using?"

"Cassie, I really need to concentrate right now and I can't with you on my back like a koala bear," Barbara responded.

"Oh, no problem. I'm sorry; I do this quite often since I was little. I observed animals clinging close together and I wanted to do the same as well. One time I climbed on this man and my mom had to teach me not to do it anymore because it's inappropriate," Cassie explained, without a tone of hurt when she speaks. Instead she started rambling on like she always do.

"But isn't the best part of being a girl is that you can touch one another anywhere without it being too weird or...gay as some people told me once. I mean, it's just _skinship_ between two people right? It's not like I'm molesting them or anything. Even Wonder Woman agrees with me," she continued. "Oh! Have I mentioned how amazing Wonder Woman's thighs are? They are so toned but soft at the same time. Kinda like Batgirl's skin!"

Wally, Dick and Artemis exchanged looks with one another, not knowing what to respond.

Cassie then glance at her watch in shock, "Oh no, speaking of which, I promised to meet up with Wonder Woman right now. See you guys!"

After she left, Barbara sighed in relief that Cassie finally leaves. "Thanks for the help. She has been extra touchy with me lately and it's really...disturbing," she said to Artemis.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Artemis asked.

"What _do_ I say to that?"

"She does seem intrigued by you the most. Didn't she almost touched your boobs yesterday?" Artemis asked.

"Yep," Barbara replied with a bored expression. "She already got to touch my butt the other day while I was in the shower. She should really get herself some bathing supplies so she would stop coming to ours. Maybe I should say something."

"I think you shouldn't say anything and see where this little friendship of yours goes," Wally added, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Nice try, _Kid Perv_," Barbara responded.


End file.
